


Heart's Content

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [44]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael Santiago, Declarations Of Love, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Established Relationship, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Post-Wedding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “That’s not how the English language works,” he pointed out with an amused snort, turning further towards the other boy and pressing a kiss to the corner of Simon’s eye, causing him to squeeze said eye shut with a small noise in half-hearted protest. “But you might be right about being my favourite person, at least.”





	Heart's Content

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this isn't much and a tiny piece of nonsense but I kind of wanted to have this series completed already—which doesn't mean that there definitely won't be anything more because if I come up with an idea, I will totally update it again but this way people don't actively wait for it to continue and I don't feel bad for taking ages to post something new. And I think a couple hundred words of them being their usual, love-sick selves isn't the worst note to end it on?

“You’re the worst person,” Raphael sighed and rolled his eyes fondly at the other boy, feeling his lips tugging up into a smile when Simon chuckled in return, followed by the rustling of the sheets when his lover snuggled even closer.

“But I’m your most favourite worst person!” Simon replied, the pad of his index finger poking against the soft skin of Raphael's chest, right where his heart was happily fluttering against his chest at an elevated pace.

“That’s not how the English language works,” he pointed out with an amused snort, turning further towards the other boy and pressing a kiss to the corner of Simon’s eye, causing him to squeeze said eye shut with a small noise in half-hearted protest. “But you might be right about being my favourite person, at least.”

Simon lifted his head at that, beaming at Raphael with a ridiculously adorable expression, with his still pink cheeks, tousled hair and skin still glistening with cooling sweat. He was the most gorgeous sight that Raphael had ever seen but that was the default situation anyway—Simon was always the prettiest in his eyes, no matter the way he looked.

“You’re my favourite person as well, obviously,” the other boy replied, raising his left hand and wriggling his fingers so the silver band on the ring finger glinted in the dim light of the still softly flickering candles that were placed all over the hotel room.

Raphael smiled, his face already hurting from having smiled so damn much throughout the whole day, despite the hand full of moments where he had been way too close to tears but he supposed that was pretty damn normal during such an emotional step in life. He raised his left hand as well, the one that had the matching ring to Simon’s, and tangled their fingers together, the rings lightly clicking together.

His chest flooded with warmth at this simple little sound and Raphael also raised his other hand, curling it around the nape of Simon’s neck to draw him closer and brush his mouth against his lover ’s still reddened, kiss-swollen lips.

Before meeting Simon, Raphael hadn’t even been able to imagine something even close to this relationship, feeling completely at ease around another person even in the most vulnerable moments and especially feeling 100% comfortable in his own skin—with his sexuality and everything coming with it. Now, he didn’t just have a fulfilling and loving relationship with the gentlest, most compassionate person he ever met but he was actually able to call this young man his  _ husband _ .

He had been happy for Magnus and Alec during their wedding but it was only now, after being up there and giving his own promise of love in front of all the important people in his life that Raphael was able to really, truly comprehend the meaning behind this day.

“I love you so much, I never even know how to put it into words,” Raphael breathed, his voice a little rough with all the emotions flooding his body once more. He was such a mess today but in the absolutely best way possible.

“I think I have a pretty good idea of how much,” Simon chuckled softly, brushing his thumb over the silver band wrapped around his lover’s ring finger before tugging his hand closer to repeat the touch with his mouth, pressing a lingering kiss to the polished metal, “and I love you just as much. Maybe more.”

Raphael rolled his eyes at that and he refused to let himself get dragged into this whole ‘I love you more’ discussion once again, rather dragging Simon into another sweet kiss, effectively keeping him from saying anything more.

Today had been really amazing, with their friends and family around to celebrate their love, but Raphael had to admit he was incredibly glad to be in their hotel room now, to have Simon just to himself. They had basically glued to one another during the whole day, holding hands, exchanging kisses and just seeking any kind of physical contact to the point where most wedding guests had started teasing them about it.

Now, though, they could kiss and touch to their heart's content which they had, very thoroughly, ever since getting to their room about two hours ago. The mess they had made of their bed was could attest to that.

They only stopped kissing when Simon accidentally yawned into the kiss before hiding his face in the pillow when the other boy laughed at him for it. Raphael got up once more to snuff out the candles before crawling back into the warm bed and wrapping his limbs back around Simon’s warm, pliant body.

“Still, you did start crying in front of everyone,” Simon muttered sleepily into his lover’s chest, his voice sluggish but teasing and Raphael gently pinched his husband’s lower back in retaliation.

“Shut up and go to sleep already, idiot.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
